


Monsters Of Death

by Iamahumanbeing (Oliver_White)



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Development, Death, F/M, May have mentions of god, More romance then the game, No Papyrus guys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus may show up later, Past Rape/Non-con, Probably a happier ending, Psychological Torture, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has Mental Issues, Reader is 16 and not 13, Reader wants to die, Romance is still a go though, She needed to be young enough to still live with her parents!, Sorry Not Sorry, This is also a horror fic, based on the game, mentions of abuse, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_White/pseuds/Iamahumanbeing
Summary: He wasn't human you realized looking at his glowing red eye as he nervously put his bony fingers in his eye socket. Honestly you wondered how you hadn't noticed before.Though you suppose in your defense when someone chases you around with an axe threatening to kill you, your first Instinct isn't exactly to stick around to see If they were human or not....but..not any of that really mattered now. Human or not. Monster or not. It didn't matter...why should it? He had what you wanted no..not wanted..What you needed.Your eyes were blank, Your voice calm as you looked up at the monster and say "I have a favor to ask..." Your eyes stared directly into the monsters glowing red one as his eye met yours looking at you like you were crazy."Huh? Who the fuck do yo-""Please, Kill me."





	Monsters Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction on this site! I honestly wasn't planning to make an Au Fan-fiction but the thought of mixing the two Au's was too good to pass up. To me HorrorTale Sans personality just fit Zack's so well and I'm excited to see where this goes. 
> 
> This is Inspired by the RPG Horror game Angels of Death and the HorrorTale AU if you haven't seen or Played the Angels of death I highly recommend you should it's an amazing story with fairly good character development. 
> 
> Now that all being said. I hope you all enjoy the story.

Darkness. 

That was all you saw, Everything was quiet almost to the point of it being suffocating. You tried to remember how you got to be within the darkness. Yet for some reason you couldn't remember, actually it seemed the harder you thought about it the less you seemed to recall in fact you weren't sure you even remembered your own name.. 

What..Was it again?

You took a breath, focusing only on what your name was. Lucky for you that seemed to be the only memory to return.

_"Y/N...That's right..It's ..Y/N"_

You opened your eyes, squinting instantly as it felt everything was to bright. Your eyes must have been shut for a long time. It only took a moment to get use to it though...

Though after getting use to it, you felt confusion. where...were you?

Your  _E/c_ eyes danced around the room. Everything except the window behind you was white and smelled a lot like the inside of a hospital, there also seemed to be no light coming from within the room but instead from a bright blue moon that shined from the window outside. You weren't sure why but looking at that moon gave you an uneasy feeling, like you were looking at something fake that was trying so hard to seem real. Your eyes soon caught a glimpse of the two security cameras secured on opposite sides of the room that were pointed right at you. You swallowed having an uneasy feeling someone was watching your every move from the other side of that camera.  

After a moment you decided to stand up to get a better look around the room and then blinked as a memory came to you suddenly. 'Oh..Oh that's right ...I came to the hospital." You glanced around, looking at the room once more with this new information "This seems to be the examination room." You accidentally stepped on something as you took a small step forward looking down to see a cute little black bag next to your feet. You instantly recognized it as your's picking it up. 'Oh..My bag it must have fallen off.' you opened the little flap of the bag as you couldn't quite recall what was inside only seeing a sewing kit and a folded handkerchief. 'I guess I wasn't gonna be here for long...' Your eyes glanced to the door on the opposite side of the room.' Mom and Dad must be waiting for me I should hurry to them.' you put your bag over your shoulder noting it felt a little heavy as you made your way towards the door.

On the other side of the door that quickly slammed behind you as you exited. You came to a long hallway that had a strange gate in the middle of it and another door that looked the same as the one you just came out of on the opposite end. "That's..weird I don't recognize any of this." Everything was oddly silent and you got that same uneasy feeling from before of being watched, but there was nowhere to go but forward. So forward was the way you went. You briefly stopped at the gate giving it a slight push to see if you could go through. "Nope..locked tight" You muttered to yourself glancing at the card reader next to it. Did it require a special card or something? Maybe staff was only suppose to go this way, though you hadn't see anyone so far... perhaps someone would be in the next room? you stepped away from the gate and continued to walk, Your eyes making contact with some black clumsily scribbled words on the wall next to the door you were about to go in. "Hmm? There's something written on here." 

**Who Are you? What are you?**

**You should find that out for yourself.**

**Your Original Form or Your Desired Form?**

**An Angel or A Sacrifice**

**If one knows thyself, the gates shall open.**

You you didn't really know what any of that meant but for some reason you felt your stomach drop at that sacrifice part. What did it all mean? You shook your head to get rid of the thought. No now was not the time to worry about encrypted messages Mom and Dad had to be worried about you, you had to get back to them. You swallowed opening the door.

This room was almost as bare as the last one except this room had multiple mirrors lining the wall on the far back of the room. A dark screen computer monitor was in the middle of the room that appeared to be powered off on closer inspection, and from what you saw it had no power button either. There were still two security cameras on opposite sides of the room but this time they were pointed at the dark screened computer instead of directly at you. Still no people though you noted giving the room another once over. Was the hospital closed? you haven't seen one person since you'd woken up..but even if the hospital was closed usually at least SOMEONE was around. You bit your lip silently moving away from the computer monitor to step in front of the middle mirror behind it. You scanned your reflection seeing nothing of interest "Still just the same old me.."  you quietly jumped at the sound of a computer turning on looking back to the once dark monitor that was now filling the room with a soft light. You then stepped away from the mirror to return back to the front of the computer.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

_**_Opening information screen_** _

_***** _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP***

_**_Filling in Data_** _

_**_Filling in data please answer the questions_** _

_**\--------------------------------------** _

**_What Is your Name?_**

You blinked at the computer screen and nearly screamed when the computer screen asked the question in it own robotic voice almost as if it was demanding an answer. You swallowed.

"Y-Y/N L/N"

**_Age?_**

"..16"

  **_Why are you here?_**

"I came to the hospital...when I woke up I was here."

**_Why?_**

You were confused at that question. Not really understanding what the computer was asking. The computer repeated itself, louder this time. 

**_Why?_**

You jumped. After a minute the computer repeated itself again, This time even louder.

**_Why?_**

A memory suddenly came back to you, a memory of why you were here. But before you could respond the computer asked loudly why once more then rephrased it's question.

**_Why?_**

**_Why are you in the hospital?_**

You swallowed, even though you remembered why you were here. The memory..wasn't a pleasant one. your eyes wouldn't meet the monitors as you spoke, looking instead to the white tile on the ground.

"Because..I saw someone die. I saw the moment they died...right..before my eyes..."  

You glanced back at the monitor "So I was brought here for counseling"

**_What will you do now?_**

You gave the computer a strange look. Wasn't it obvious what you wanted to do now? "I want to leave..I want to go find Mom and Dad they must be waiting for me."

**__Registration Complete__ **

**__The Playstate card key will be distributed__ **

You glanced over as there was a whirring sound coming from a small box next to the computer and soon after a card popped out of the tiny box. You picked it up glancing over it but besides a black stripe on one side, like you'd see on any card it was blank. "Will I be able to leave if I use this?" remembering the card reader that was near that gate from earlier you swallowed gripping the card tight. "I guess..there's only one way to find out."

With a newfound determination you left the room and made your way back to the gate in the middle of the hallway pushing the blank card inside the card reader. The little dot next to the slot for the card flashed green and the gate unlocked leaving you to make your way through the gate down a short bare hallway to what appeared to be an elevator. You glanced up at it before glancing towards the elevator button to the left and seeing...the elevator only had an up button. You felt dread and fear twist in your belly "That's odd, I don't remember ever going down to the basement floor."

Suddenly the sound of church bells echoed all around you and a voice soon followed suite. 

**"The girl on the lowest floor has become a sacrifice."**

**"Everyone prepare each floor."**

**"From here onwards is the play area."**

The elevator door began to open as the last sentence rang. 

**"The gates will now open."**

You felt pure terror as you looked at the now open elevator doors. "That announcement just now.. what did it mean?" 

You stood still for a moment wondering if you should truly go inside..then with a heavy heart you realized, you didn't have a choice there was no other way to go..but up.

You stared silently for a moment longer then swallowed, took a deep breath, and walked inside the elevator as the elevator doors closed behind you. Sealing your fate.

 


End file.
